Double Time Trouble
by Shateu
Summary: When Inuyasha and company meet a mysterious quarter demon kid they find themselves trapped in mystery too dangerous to solve...a mystery about their not too distant future...question is...what connection does this kid have to it? rating may go up
1. Arrival Of The New Warrior, Shichi

Double Time Trouble   
disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha...I really REALLY wish I did but I don't. The only character I own in this story is Shichi, k? Well enough of this garbage...let's get this story on a roll already.

Legend: "speech" / *thought / ~scene change~ / =flashback= / (author's notes) / sound effect / [dream]  
~~~~~~~  
Chapter One: Arrival Of The New Warrior, Shichi  
  
Kagome climbed through the well to the feudal era. Inuyasha and co. were waiting for her. Shippo happily tackled her when she appeared.  
"KAGOME!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!"  
"Ofcourse I am Shippo." Kagome laughed softly then looked at Inuyasha who seemed rather annoyed.  
*Why does Shippo get to hug her like that when I can't?* Inuyasha growled and turned away. Miroku and Sango were already digging in Kagome's huge knapsack.   
"Can we go already?! Word in another village says there's a demon who just might have a jewel shard or two." Inuyasha growled and added a 'Keh.' for good measure.  
"Alright then..." Kagome sighed heavily as they started off.  
~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha barely dodged the eleven sets of claws that crashed down on him. Miroku opened his Air Rip but had to close it due to the strain. Sango was bashing demons with her boomerang and Kagome fired her mystical arrows. Shippo tried to avoid the claws of the demons...  
"INUYASHA!!! THE JEWEL SHARD IS IN THE LEADER'S LEFT ARM!!!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha raced straight at the leader but was sent hurtling into the ground. A small shadow stood in the tree branch overhead. Miroku and Sango were in a whole mess of trouble. Kagome hit the ground hard and her bow fell ten feet from her. Poor Shippo was in serious trouble now...  
sound of claws hitting metal  
A boy draped in a hooded brown cloak stood infront of the group...the reversed edge sword in his hands blocked the demon's claws from hitting Shippo. The demon jerked back at the sight of this strange boy. Inuyasha pulled himself up just enough to see the boy who had just appeared. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stared at the boy in pure confusion...  
"Why not make it easy on yourself and hand over the jewel shard."  
"Like I'd answer to a child?!" The demon charged at the boy. In a flash of light the two were on opposite sides...the boy sheathed his sword just as the demon dropped. The group was in a state of pure confusion. The boy calmly pulled the jewel shard from the demon's arm and looked at it in the light of the setting sun and smiled. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo approached the boy who stood before them with the prized shard in his hand. The boy turned his gaze to them...his face shadowed by the heavy brown cloak he wore.   
*Strange...he moves like a demon but he smells like a human...* A look of complete confusion crossed Inuyasha's face. Kagome smiled sweetly at the boy and reached for the jewel shard. The boy jerked back and placed the shard inside his cloak.   
"Look...we need that jewel shard, okay? So if you could just..."   
"Not on your life. This shard is mine. As is this!" The boy grabbed the jewel shards from Kagome and made a mad dash through the forest.   
"AFTER HIM!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.   
sound of the group running after the boy  
The boy ran through the forest at a speed that could have rivaled Inuyasha himself. A tree root blocked the way leaving only a foot of space beneath it and very little room to jump over it.  
"WHOA!!! LOW BRIDGE!!!!" The boy shouted as he instantly slid under the branch like a skateboarder then broke into a mad dash. Inuyasha was hot on his heels with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on Kiara behind him. The chase came to a cliff and the boy stopped just inches from the edge. Inuyasha stopped behind him and started towards him. The boy began to back up until he was at the edge, Inuyasha stopped his advance and glared at the boy.  
"Look kid...just give me the jewel shards you stole and I'll let ya go."  
"No way! I need these shards!" The boy cried as he tried to take another step back when he tumbled over the edge.   
sound of Inuyasha grabbing the kid's wrist  
Inuyasha was clinging to a root that was junting from the cliff and holding the boy by the wrist. The boy clung to Inuyasha's hand with his small hands when his cloak hood fell from his face. Inuyasha stared at the boy in fear.  
"You...you look...just like me!?" Inuyasha was so shocked that he nearly dropped the boy. The boy looked up at Inuyasha with sorrowful gold-amber eyes, his long silvery hair was caught by the wind.   
sound of the root breaking and Inuyasha falling  
Inuyasha instantly wrapped his arms around the boy in attempt to protect him and splashed into the river below with great force. The boy clung to Inuyasha's neck as Inuyasha pulled both of them to shore.  
sound of Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo landing on the ground with Kiara  
Kagome dashed to Inuyasha's side. Miroku and Sango restrained the small boy as Shippo grabbed his sword and the jewel shards. The boy struggled but to no avail...he lowered his head so that his silvery bangs hid his eyes from view...his small dog ears flattened some as a sign of surrender. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango then at the small boy...Kagome saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes and nodded to Sango and Miroku who then released the boy. The boy's hands hit the ground hard...he looked like he was going to cry. Inuyasha felt sympathy for this boy...he could tell that this child was suffering...and alone.   
"Kid...what is your name?"  
"...Shichi..." The boy said in a half choked voice. Kagome took the jewel shards from Shippo aswell as the reversed edge sword. Miroku and Sango just stared at Inuyasha as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Shichi's hand touched Inuyasha's wrist and it seemed the boy was about to cry but he turned his gaze to them and you could see an emotionless face on the small seven year-old. His cloak fell free to reveal his clothing...a red outfit exactly like Inuyasha's. Suddenly Shichi dropped forward into an unconcious sleep...agianst Inuyasha. Kagome looked at the boy in confusion then at Inuyasha...  
*Those two look alike...and seem almost alike...* Kagome though as her gaze met Inuyasha's. Inuyasha lifted Shichi into his arms and started walking. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed him. Kagome started walking aswell...but noticed the strange sadness that clung in the air and seemed to surround the small boy...  
~~~~~~~  
Kaede placed a wet cloth on Shichi's forehead and turned to the others. Inuyasha leaned agianst the wall and watched. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha, both curiosu as to why he seemed so protective over the small boy. Kagome just looked at Shichi's sleeping form and wondered why he seemed to draw so much sorrow around him. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap and noticed the look on her face.  
"Lord Inuyasha I'm so glad you're alright!" Myouga exclaimed as he appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"And just where did you disappear to when that battle started?!"  
"er...um...uh..."  
SQUISH / flutter, flutter, flutter  
Kagome's gaze met Inuyasha's and she realized just how confused he was at the moment...he seemed almost afraid. Miroku and Sango kept their eyes on Shichi as he lay sleeping. Inuyasha looked at the ground...his mind was racing...'why did this boy look like him and why was he so sad and why was he after the jewel shards'...  
End of Chapter One


	2. Secret Past Revealed

Double Time Trouble   
disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha...I really REALLY wish I did but I don't. The only character I own in this story is Shichi, k? Well enough of this garbage...let's get this story on a roll already. One thing...this chapter isn't too exciting.

Legend: "speech" / *thought / ~scene change~ / =flashback= / (author's notes) / sound effect / [dream]  
~~~~~~~  
Chapter Two: Secret Past Revealed  
  
Shichi was laying on the blankets in the corner...supposedly asleep. Inuyasha was sitting nearby...constantly keeping his eyes on the small boy. Kagome, Sango, and Kaede were discussing something that the guys apparently weren't allowed to get involved in. Miroku was behind Sango...obviously thinking of something perverted like normal. Shippo was curled up in Kagome's lap...listening intently to the conversation going on. Kiara was perched near the door...keeping watch.   
*this boy is a complete mystery...he reminds me alot of myself for some reason...it's kinda creepy in a way...oh man...trying to figure this kid out is as confusing as trying to figure a woman out...* Inuyasha sighed heavily at that though...this kid was a mystery to him. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha...stop racking your brain. You'll never figure that kid out." Kagome said with a sigh.  
"Just as he'll never understand women." Miroku added. Inuyasha muttered something about Miroku being the one who didn't 'understand women'. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede had to laugh at that because it was true...Miroku didn't seem understand women any better than Inuyasha.  
~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of the hut. The others were all sound asleep...but he wasn't...he had too much on his mind.  
sound of footsteps inside the hut  
Inuyasha leapt down from the roof and looked in through the window...he saw Shichi. The boy had his cloak on and his sword at his side. Inuyasha watched as the boy carefully removed the jewel shards from the little pouch around Kagome's neck then he took Miroku's shards.   
sound of the door sliding open then closing, sound of Shichi walking away  
Inuyasha's curiousity had been aroused so he followed Shichi to the Bone Eater's Well.  
~~~~~~~  
Shichi stopped at the well and looked down it. Inuyasha quietly approached Shichi and placed one hand on his shoulder. Shichi instantly shot around...surprise and fear in his eyes. The look on Inuyasha face was cool and calm.  
"Kid why'd ya take our jewel shards?"  
"I need them. It's the only way I can save my mom and dad."  
"Your mom and dad? Does Naraku have something to do with this?"  
"He has everything to do with this." Shichi glared at the ground and clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Shichi's claws dug deep into the palms of his small hands. Inuyasha's gaze softened slightly as he looked at Shichi.  
"Kid...something's been bugging me ever since we ran into you."  
"What?" Shichi didn't even look up at Inuyasha...his silvery white bangs covered his eyes as he continued to stare at the ground.  
"Why do you look like me? Are we related?"  
"Um...well...yes. I'm...I'm your son...from 10 years in the future..."  
"My son?!" Inuyasha's expression changed quite dramaticly from cool and calm to shocked. Shichi looked up at Inuyasha then turned his gaze back to the ground. At that Inuyasha knelt down infront of Shichi and placed both hands on the small boy's shoulders. Shichi looked straight at Inuyasha...his father. Inuyasha quickly regained his senses and took a deep breath.  
"Well then pup. Care to tell me everything? Starting with who your mother is?"  
"...kagome...is my mother..." Shichi blushed slightly.   
sound of Inuyasha falling over from shock  
"I didn't expect that...I always thought she'd marry that Hojo character from her time."  
"...well...I don't know of anyone by that name." Shichi's expression turned thoughtful. "...."  
"Think about this for a second...father...if she loved this Hojo guy then why would she keep coming back to you?"  
"Good point pup." Inuyasha nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.  
"I'd tell you more but...well...if too much information about the future gets out...well...alot of it may not happen...like if Kagome gets wind that I'm her son...I might not be born."  
"Don't worry. I won't tell Kagome." Inuyasha nodded.  
"Thank you." Shichi grinned. Inuyasha's expression turned thoughtful...he looked at Shichi carefully.  
"Pup...what was a normal day in your time like?"  
"A normal day? Well..." Shichi's expression turned thoughtful...  
=flashback begins=  
A young woman of 25 sat outside a small hut...she was dressed in a plain kimono with her black hair over her shoulder. She was seperating some herbs, humming the tune to a song from her own world. Another woman came over to her, a 26 year-old woman.  
"Good afternoon Kagome. How are things going?"  
"Very good Sango." The 25 year-old woman said with a laugh. Sango (26 year-old) sat next to her long time friend.  
"So do you think Inuyasha will be comming home today?"  
"I sure hope so. He's been away for three months already. Him and Sesshouamru just can't get the need for adventure out of their blood...but atleast it's good that him and Sesshoumaru are actually getting along now."  
"I agree with ya on that. If I wasn't married to Mirkou I'd be after Sesshoumaru. I mean he's really good-looking and he's powerful. Plus now we get to see his real personality." Sango started to blush. Kagome grinned at her friend.  
"Sango...you sound like you're interested in being with Sesshoumaru." Kagome said with a laugh.   
"Good point." Sango grinned and started laughing aswell. Miroku (now 29) walked over with a very confused expression on his face.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Something only us women would understand." At that Miroku walked away... (even in the future he still doesn't understand women...eh?) ...sighing. Shippo, who was now pretty much an adult, walked past with Rin...they were laughing and joking about something only they could make sense of. Kaede (much older) walked over to Kagome and Sango.  
"Good morning Kagome, Sango." Kaede sat down next to them and started to help them with the herbs. A small boy raced out of the hut carrying a painted picture in his hands. He was looked just like a mini Inuyasha.  
"Mom. Do you think dad will like this picture I painted for him?" The picture was very beautifully done in different colored paint and seemed to be done in a way far too advanced for a boy of 7 to do.  
"He'll love it. Why don't you go and watch for him Shichi." At that the boy raced up the road to a large tree. He stood there watching the road. Slowly two figures appeared over the hillside. One was Sesshoumaru and the other was Inuyasha (now 27). Shichi instantly jumped into his dad's arms.   
"Welcome home dad!" Shichi grinned and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted his son onto his shoulders and laughed. Sesshoumaru had to laugh aswell.  
=flashback ends=  
"Well...not much ever happened...normally you and Uncle Sesshoumaru were away and me and mom were alone."  
Inuyasha's expression was very thoughtful...he'd never imagined that him and his brother could ever get along. Shichi shifted his gaze to the ground...his eyes were sad and tearfilled. Inuyasha looked at Shichi and noticed several tears falling from the small boy's eyes and carefully brushed them away.  
"Why are you crying pup?"  
"Well...just...homesick...I mean...technicly this place is my home but...well..."  
"I know what you mean." Inuyasha said with a heavy sigh...he knew all to well what Shichi was talking about.  
"...i know you understand..."  
"Pup...tell me...what happened the day Naraku returned in your time."   
"..." Shichi looked at the ground...the memory of that day was still burning in his brain and was still tormenting him...especially in his dreams. Quietly Shichi began to explain what happened when Naraku returned in his time. Inuyasha listened intently as Shichi told him every detail of Naraku's attack that happened at the village festival...of how all of them (Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru) had fought so hard to stop Naraku during that time and how they'd lost...of how Naraku used a powerful weapon that sealed everyone in unbreakable crystal coffins...and how he (Shichi) tried to fight Naraku and ended up losing and being forced down the Bone Eaters Well to escape...of how he (Shichi) had climbed from the well and found himself ten years in the past from his own time. The story chilled Inuyasha to the very core of his soul. Inuyasha felt his rage boiling deep within him.  
*all of us...i have to destroy Naraku for good...if I don't then all that this pup's telling me could actually happen...* Inuyasha's clenched his fists tightly...so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Inuyasha looked at Shichi and saw the tears that now streamed from the boy's eyes. Shichi was crying uncontrolably now, just having that memory hurt him...but telling the whole story cut him deeper than any weapon ever could. Inuyasha felt deep sadness for Shichi...he knew how hard it was to be alone...especially in the darkest moments of life. Inuyasha embraced his future son and tried his best to calm the boy down. After a few minutes Shichi fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms...tears still stained his pale face. Inuyasha scooped Shichi up and started back towards the village.   
~~~~~~~  
Morning came...everyone woke up, yawning and stretching. The jewel shards that Shichi had taken were back with Kagome and Miroku. Sango looked over at the corner and saw Inuyasha sitting agianst the wall...still sound asleep. Shichi was curled up next to him...also sound asleep. Miroku had to snicker at the sight. Shippo instantly handed Kagome her camera.  
"Take a picture of them Kagome...it's cute." (Shippo)  
"And embarassing for Inuyasha." (Miroku, Sango)  
"Alright...alright." Kagome grinned and pushed the button on the camera...but nothing happened. Kagome began the shake the camera and hit it...the flash went off and temporarily blinded Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara. After they (Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiara) cleared their heads and eyes they looked at the photo which was rather unflattering.   
sound of door sliding open then closing  
Sango sighed heavily and headed off to train some in the woods. Miroku got up and walked out the door aswell...obviously he was going to go spy on Sango...agian.   
sound of door sliding open then closing  
Shippo and Kiara trotted outside with Kaede to help her make her way through the village for the day. Kagome however stayed behind to keep an eye on Inuyasha and Shichi...for some reason she felt that if she didn't...they'd probably get themselves neck deep in hot water. Slowly Kagome walked over and put a blanket over Inuyasha and Shichi.  
*...they're like mirror images of eachother...almost exactly alike in every possible way...* Quietly Kagome walked out the door, leaving Inuyasha and Shichi to their sleep.  
End of Chapter Two


	3. Author's note

Hello ladies and gents. Shateu here. Just a quick note. I have been struck by recent inspiration and will be redoing Double Time Trouble from the ground up. Until this is done, the original will remain. That is all. Later days. 


End file.
